


【好茶】[ABO]魔镜（上）[R18预警]

by zhangxiaojiu



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangxiaojiu/pseuds/zhangxiaojiu





	【好茶】[ABO]魔镜（上）[R18预警]

※（亚瑟＋奥利弗）×王耀  
※异色上私设如山  
※三人车预警  
※含强迫成分  
※孕车预警  
※没什么剧情的纯车向，也没什么下限，慎入  
↑↑↑请认真阅读预警，完全接受再上车  
重复一遍，请认真阅读预警，完全接受再上车

 

 

王耀是在睡梦中依稀感觉有人在轻轻地抚弄他的脸颊。

 

那熟悉的信息素气息，令他瞬间便警觉地从睡梦中清醒过来。

 

他一睁开眼，正对上对方那双湛蓝色的眼睛。

 

对方无声地弯了弯嘴角，露出一个不怀好意的笑容来：“哟，醒了。”

 

王耀的脑子里各种纷至沓来的念头转了又转，最后还是从床上坐起了身，有着繁琐花纹的锦被因为这个动作从他的肩头滑落。他顺从地把自己的手搭在了奥利弗的手掌上，问道：“你什么时候回来的？”

 

他午睡睡得太沉了，居然大意到有人撩开床幔、上了他的床都没有意识到。

 

“就刚刚。”奥利弗说的有些漫不经心地，还一边把玩着王耀的手——王耀的手指白皙而纤细修长，像是白玉削出来的一般，令他在手中捏玩得似乎爱不释手。他还拿到自己的鼻尖前，轻轻地嗅了嗅——王耀连指尖上都带着淡淡的迷人的信息素的味道。

 

“这次怎么去了这么长的时间？”王耀也不收回手，语气依旧是体贴而乖顺的。

 

“去处理了点棘手的事情。怎么，四个月不见，想我了？”奥利弗说着，凑到了他的颈窝处，带有一点沉迷意味地深吸了几口充盈着omega信息素的空气。他樱粉色的发尖伴随着这个动作轻轻地蹭过王耀的脸颊。

 

“……嗯。”王耀轻声应了一声。

 

“哦？”奥利弗自颈窝处侧过脸，他贴得这样近，鼻尖几乎都要蹭上王耀的脸颊，“这还真是意外呢？怎么，是我不在的时候亚瑟做什么了？”

 

王耀一时没有回答。

 

“不过你这么乖，还真是少见呢……”他说着，更近地贴上去，把嘴唇贴在了王耀的嘴唇上。

 

王耀身体微不可见地僵了一下，但还是在奥利弗舔弄他的唇瓣时，顺从地张开了口。

 

奥利弗一只手捏着他的下巴，长驱直入加深了这个吻，并且毫不知足地拿舌头搅弄他的口津，在王耀无法合上嘴，有津液顺着嘴角滑落时，他又慢慢地用舌尖将那些溢出的津液一点一点舔舐掉。他另一只手不安分地探入了王耀宽松的睡衣下摆，摸上了他在睡衣下光裸的小腹。

 

奥利弗的动作在这时忽然顿住了。他慢慢地从王耀的身上直起了身。

 

“……你怀孕了。”是确定的口吻。

 

厚重的床幔下，他的表情晦涩难辨。

 

他刚刚摸到了。那光裸的小腹不复以往的平坦，而是微微隆起，只是隐藏在宽松的睡衣之下，他此前未察觉到。

 

他在出远门前，王耀的小腹还是平坦而柔软的。

 

王耀察觉到了他情绪的变动，犹豫了一下，还是轻轻地伸出了手去拉他的手。“已经四个多月了，”王耀低声道，“我想……应该不是亚瑟的。”他感觉到奥利弗明显怔忪了一下，而后露出了一个难以置信的表情：“你的意思是……”

 

王耀轻轻地点了点头。

 

“亚瑟……知道吗？”

 

“他还不知道。”王耀的声音依旧低低的，“但是我想瞒不了多久的。最晚不过到几个月后孩子出生的时候。到时候一看到孩子的瞳色便再遮掩不住了。”他这样说着，抓紧了奥利弗的手，一双漂亮的金色眼瞳深深地望向他：“他现在还是我名义上的丈夫，到时候……可怎么办啊……”

 

奥利弗闻言也不由得露出了犹疑的表情：“那……你觉得呢？”

 

“我们逃走吧，”王耀小声请求道，“和我一起回赤桃国吧，让我们以后一起过只有我们两个人的生活，再加上我们的孩子，这样不好吗？”

 

“赤桃国的人不正是怕黑梅国大军压境，才把你这位大皇子嫁过来的吗，若是就这样过去，只怕会被捆起来送回这里。”

 

“不，只要能把魔镜一起带回去，我们就可以以魔镜作为交换条件，让他们把我们藏起来……”

 

“魔镜？你指的是，王家十几年前因为战败而被迫进献给黑梅国的那样宝物？”

 

“是的。”王耀满怀期待地望着他，“你知道那面镜子被放在什么地方了吗？”

 

“很可惜，”奥利弗毫不留情地戳破了他的幻想泡泡，“我从来没有听说过这面镜子被放置哪儿。”

 

王耀脸上的神色立刻黯淡了下去，奥利弗的声音却是在这时再度响起：“不过，我知道亚瑟书房里有一个暗室，黑梅国皇室重要的物品大概都被收纳在那里，也许那面镜子也在里面。”

 

“真的吗，”王耀的面颊又重新焕发出光彩来，“那可太好了——”

 

“不过，”奥利弗却是毫不客气地打断了他的话，“我可还没同意要帮你去拿那面镜子呢。”

 

王耀怔了一下。

 

“想让我相信你是真心实意地想和我一起离开，总要……”他慢条斯理地将目光落到王耀的面容上，那双湛蓝色的眼眸里充满了不怀好意的意味，“先证明一下你的心意给我看吧？”

 

王耀的心头缓缓地升起不祥的预感，像是小鹿被猎豹作为猎物盯上时心头涌起的不安：“你想要我怎么证明？”

 

奥利弗轻缓地扬起了一点嘴角，露出一个带点邪气的笑来：“你说呢？”

 

王耀暗暗在心头咬了咬牙。

 

在他作为质子被嫁到黑梅国来的时候，他从来没有想到过，等待他的会是这样噩梦般的遭际。他是无法对这门婚事说不的。不同于他弟妹众多，黑梅国有且仅有这一位皇子，他嫁来之后将会对调停两国战事、为赤桃国夺回魔镜会起到至关重要的作用。但他其实也是在见过亚瑟一二次之后，才点头首肯这门婚事的。尽管他知道自己来到黑梅国寄人篱下的日子一定不比在赤桃国做皇子，但是在他见过黑梅国那位英俊而且被具绅士风度的皇子之后，觉得日子或许也不会如想象中那般惨淡。

 

可是他万万没有想到。

 

会比他预料的更加糟糕。

 

从新婚当夜，卧室里出现第三个人开始。

 

他从未听说过，黑梅国的皇子，居然会是一对双生子。一个在明，一个在暗。

 

他已经无法再忍受这种同时被两个人无休止的玩弄的生活了，必须尽快带着魔镜离开。但是凭借他一个人的力量，是做不到这一点的。其实如果要他在奥利弗和亚瑟中间选一个的话，他宁愿选择相对更温和、绅士一些的亚瑟，而不是这个喜怒无常，在床上花样百出、百无禁忌的奥利弗。可是他别无选择。众所周知的黑梅国皇子是亚瑟，他不可能说服亚瑟与他离开。

 

他不知道奥利弗有几分相信了他的话。但是他现在只能一搏了。

 

他对着奥利弗直勾勾地望着他的眼神，抬起手一颗一颗地解开自己的睡衣衣扣。他从来都是被动的被这对花样百出的双生子折腾，这样主动做这种事情也还是第一次。尽管他竭力克服自己心理的障碍，不希望奥利弗看出任何破绽来，他还是感觉自己解衣扣的指尖在微微颤抖。

 

他竭力按下自己内心的羞耻感，脱下了睡衣睡裤，而后赤裸着缓缓地靠近了奥利弗，把嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上，同时双臂顺从地环住了他的脖颈。

 

奥利弗却是依旧没有反应，毫无疑问是在等着他进一步主动。王耀环着他脖颈的胳膊紧了紧，随着这个动作，胸口也更紧密地贴上了他的——王耀都能感觉到奥利弗上衣布料蹭弄在他敏感的乳尖上，而后慢慢地伸出舌头学着他刚刚的样子，去舔舐他的嘴唇，而后将舌尖探入了他的口中。

 

奥利弗终于没有再继续为难他，没有再任由他难堪地独自主动，他的手掌摸上了王耀光裸的大腿内侧，那一片的肌肤柔软而顺滑，王耀敏感地下意识并拢双腿，大腿夹住了奥利弗正摸在他两腿之间的手掌，而后似乎是发现了不妥，身体僵硬一下之后，又重新一副顺从模样地将双腿张开，原本环着奥利弗脖颈的胳膊也因为这逗弄变得僵直起来，只能改为搭在肩上。

 

奥利弗这便更加肆无忌惮地拿手掌在王耀的大腿内侧抚摸、摩挲，似乎是格外喜欢这片柔嫩的肌肤，这引得王耀大腿的肌肉几次敏感地绷紧，连小腹都下意识地微微收缩了几下。

 

他继而顺着大腿一路往下又摸在王耀柔软的臀瓣上，双手拢了那两瓣饱满的臀瓣一阵揉捏，有时又轻掐几下臀尖。王耀搭在他肩头的手指紧了又紧。

 

奥利弗上头也终于恩赐一般偏了偏头，让王耀终于好结束了这个由他主动的舌吻。他微微低下头去，看到王耀粉嫩的乳尖不知道什么时候依然敏感地挺立了起来。他凑过去含住乳尖用力地吮吸了一口，他的鼻尖也蹭在王耀光裸而白嫩的胸口，满鼻腔都是甜美的信息素的味道。他能感觉到在他吮吸的时候，王耀隐忍地低低喘息了一声。

 

似乎是吮吸得太用力了，那乳尖立刻颜色转深转红了，可怜兮兮地挺立着。奥利弗安抚性地轻轻地舔了舔乳头，又去舔弄周围那一圈粉嫩柔软的乳晕。

 

王耀总是耻于在床上发出呻吟声，一贯是隐忍地咬紧了嘴唇。奥利弗使坏地在舔弄王耀乳尖旁那一圈浅粉色的乳晕时，重重地掐了一把他的臀尖，果然又换来王耀低低的一声喘息。

 

他又安抚地揉了揉臀瓣，手接着便下滑摸上了臀缝。

 

果然摸到了一手湿滑。

 

奥利弗不怀好意地把王耀本是搭在他肩上的一只手拉了下来，一直拉到了臀缝处，他直直地看着王耀，逼迫对方也同样直视着他的眼睛之后，一边拿王耀的手指抠刮臀缝，一边问道：“摸到了没？”他看着王耀的脸，不愿意放过那张因为羞耻而泛起红晕的脸上的每一个表情，“怎么样，湿不湿？”

 

王耀想要缩回手，却被奥利弗硬抓着在臀缝抠刮，指尖上都沾满了自己臀缝处的湿滑，他羞耻得一句话都说不出来。奥利弗却是不肯就这样放过他：“怎么，说不出来吗？”手上的力度也跟着加大，王耀感觉自己的手指几乎都要被塞进自己的后穴里了，终于是咬着牙憋出了一个回答：“……湿……”尽管声音又轻又细，但他这话一出口，不仅脸颊，整个耳廓都羞赧地泛起了红色。

 

奥利弗这才满意了，松开了抓着王耀的手。

 

但他却是立刻给王耀放出了下一个难题。他拍了拍自己的大腿：“既然都已经湿成这样了，那你就坐上来自己动吧。”

 

王耀立刻手足无措地僵住了。

 

他在解开奥利弗的腰带，张开赤裸的双腿坐到奥利弗的大腿上时，只觉得自己的大脑一片空白。奥利弗依然粗硬起来了的性器，就硬邦邦地顶在他的腿间。

 

奥利弗却没有给他更多的时间犹豫：“快，把它吃进去。”

 

王耀把手再一次搭上了奥利弗的肩膀。他腰上发力抬起自己的上身，而后将湿润的后穴对着那根硬挺的性器，慢慢地坐了下去。他能感觉到奥利弗性器的顶端一点一点地撑开了穴口。没来得及等他慢慢地坐到底，把这根巨大的性器完全吞进去，他不过才堪堪吞下那饱满的性器头部，奥利弗就掐着他的腰，用力地将他按了下去，同时猛地挺胯，狠狠地将性器顶入他后穴的深处。

 

这一下操弄得又深又狠，后穴里黏腻的体液被顶弄得满溢了出来，王耀毫无防备地长长地呻吟了一声，腰立刻软了下去。坐着吞下去的姿势，使奥利弗的性器插入的很深，满满当当地将他的后穴完全撑开了。小穴被突然猛烈地撑开，内壁还在下意识地一下一下地小幅收缩着，轻轻地挤压着性器，同时还在吐出一小股一小股的半透明黏液。

 

奥利弗来不及等王耀恢复力气，便不满足地轻轻地晃了晃腰：“动一动。”

 

王耀勉强撑起自己的腰肢，慢慢地将臀瓣抬起，而后又再度坐下去，将性器吃入穴中。随着他的动作，身下发出一阵黏腻的水声，性器在后穴内壁上的摩擦升腾起一片快感，让他搭在奥利弗肩上的手指都觉得有些发软。

 

奥利弗一面享受着王耀这份难得的主动，一面用手指去揉搓他胸口娇嫩柔软的乳头。似乎怀孕之后，王耀原本就敏感的乳头就变得更加敏感了，他不过拿手指揉搓就换得王耀身体的轻轻颤栗，在他稍稍用力地掐了一下乳尖后，立刻便听到了他难耐的呻吟声。

 

就在这场性事似乎渐入佳境的时候，床幔忽然被掀了起来。

 

王耀的身体立刻僵住了。

 

是亚瑟。

 

他身上还穿着正装马甲和衬衫，戴着领结，看样子是刚从会客室过来。

 

“你什么时候回来的？”他这话是对着奥利弗的。

 

“就刚刚。”

 

亚瑟打量了一下两个人的姿势，他的目光更是令此时全身赤裸着的王耀浑身不自在。被人注目的羞耻感却使后穴不由自主地又敏感地收缩起来，吐出小股黏腻来。

 

然而亚瑟只是说了一句：“他怀孕了，你小心点。”

 

“哦——”奥利弗拖长了音，“既然你这样担心他的身体，那今天看来只能我一个人尽兴了。”

 

把床幔束到一旁的亚瑟听了这话转了身过来，他一边慢条斯理地解开自己的马甲扣子，一边回道：“你想得美。”

 

奥利弗掐了一下王耀的臀尖：“好了下来吧，到旁边跪着，我们换个姿势。”

 

王耀身体僵硬地从奥利弗身上跨了下来，他深深地吸了几口气，最后还是顺从地趴跪到了一旁。

 

奥利弗毫不客气地一巴掌拍在他的白嫩饱满的臀瓣上：“啧，教了多少次了，屁股翘起来点。”

 

王耀因为羞耻而浑身泛起淡淡的粉色，但还是依言照做了，他刚刚将臀瓣再翘起些，奥利弗的手就又落在了那上面，对他的臀瓣又是一阵充满了玩弄意味的揉捏。

 

王耀只觉得面前的床榻一低，解开了领结和衬衫扣子的亚瑟也已经上了床。

 

在亚瑟将性器插入他的口中时，身后的奥利弗也同时再一次将性器顶入了他湿漉漉的后穴。

 

如果说之前奥利弗还只是带着逗弄的意味任凭他动作，所以除了由他发力的第一下之外，都是抽插得又轻又缓，那么现在完全由他掌控的性事就立刻变得激烈起来，他每一次都重重地顶弄在他后穴的深处，毫不留情地碾压在他敏感地生殖腔的腔口，王耀想要挣扎却是被紧紧地按住了腰肢，只能无处躲避地任凭他一下又一下地狠狠顶弄，几近残忍地在生殖腔腔口磨碾，引得他身体不断地轻颤颤栗。

 

性器每一次由穴口拔出都会带出一片黏腻，再顶入时，又再将里头的黏液挤压出来。

 

他一边顶弄，一边还不断用手揉捏他的臀瓣，又或是用手掌摩挲他大腿内侧格外敏感而柔软的肌肤。

 

亚瑟也在顶弄他湿热的口腔的同时，用手指揉捏按压他一对颜色已经转深转红的乳头。

 

身下与胸口的快感层层累积，王耀的脸上泛起一片绯红，生理性快感的泪水顺着他的眼角滑落。

 

空气中满是浓郁而甜腻的信息素的气味。

 

在他被这对双生子强制送上高潮的时候，大脑一片空白，他似乎都能听见自己比信息素更加甜腻的呻吟声，他不觉得自己会发出这样的声音来，可是在场的omega也不过他一人而已。

 

在他不自觉地收缩着后穴与口腔的时候，身前身后有着同样面容两人也同时射了出来。

 

亚瑟掐着他的下巴，让他把射入口中的东西吞咽下去。有些没来得及吞下去的精液又顺着他的嘴角滑落，流淌到下巴尖，滴落在床单上。

 

奥利弗则是抵着他的生殖腔腔口射了出来的，一股股微凉的精液喷射在他敏感的腔口处，延长了他高潮的快感。

 

直到奥利弗把终于疲软了一些的性器从王耀的后穴中抽离出来时，王耀才渐渐地从高潮的余韵中回过神来，但依旧浑身发软。

 

可令人两人并未就此餍足，他们将王耀摆弄成另一个姿势，又一次操弄起来。

 

在王耀因为再一次翻涌上来的快感而逐渐失去意识的时候，迷迷糊糊地想着。

 

虽然没有能听到奥利弗的应允，但既然他没有马上对亚瑟说出他想要逃离的事情，那么是不是说明，他的计划还是有一线希望的呢……


End file.
